UnDead Evil
by Yoshi-Hiiragi
Summary: What if Leon Kennedy was in Willamette during the outbreak?
1. Arrival at Willamette

This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism or any comment is accepted.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and Deadrising are games created by Capcom, I do not own the characters, original story or as such, but I do own this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Arrival at Willamette

_From Leon's View:_

September 1998, the destruction of Raccoon city was an inevitable counterstrike against the biohazard outbreak. The Umbrella Corporation, a company responsible for the outbreak of the unstable G-Virus, but now, the name has been forgotten and suddenly vanished along with evidences of whatever had happened in Raccoon city, I was one of the survivors. September 19 2006, it seems another outbreak has begun in Colorado, and I am to investigate the cause of this, but I won't let the same thing that happened to Raccoon city happen to this place. I'll get to the bottom of this…

"Kirk, are we near?"

"Almost there… Here we are, Willamette Parkview Mall, Colorado."

The view stunned me; from a bird's eye view, the zombies looked more like a cloud of decayed flesh, the place was taking huge amounts of damage from their numbers, and It was just a matter of time till anyone would let the undead slip by unnoticed. As we landed on the Helipad, I stepped off from the Helicopter and waved, back to signal my departure.

"Listen uhh… don't tell this to anyone, any civilian, but this place will be cleaned in three days so try to rescue as much people as you can."

"Define clean."

"Mass annihilation, but I think they're resorting to the military's Armed Forces."

"It's fine as long as they don't use a city wide Wipeout."

"See you in three days."

"Stay safe Leon."

"Will do."

As I entered through the door it lead me to a Security Room, I saw a woman who had blonde hair with glasses, and a bit stout looking, it seemed like she was monitoring the mall's surveillance systems. I knocked on the door.

"Who's there!"

"Hello, I'm Leon Kennedy of the U.S. Government, I have been assigned to, investigate the outbreak, and rescue survivors in this place."

"Finally some back up! You seem to be the only one here." She grinned for awhile, but was disappointed after noticing I was alone.

"I'm Jessica MaCarney of the D.H.S., Jessie for short. The zombies have spread through the whole city."

"Yeah I noticed, so how did this-"

A transceiver beeped.

" Hey! We're in real shit! The zombies just breached the entrance!"

A deep male voice shouted from the speakers."

"Ok! I'll send help *Looked back at me* Please you've got to help them."

"Alright! Where are they?"

"They're at the North Plaza Entrance. Here, take this map."

I rushed towards the door and ran towards the mall's entrance. The zombies have made past the barricade and looking down on the first floor, I saw a man in a suit with a camera; he seemed to be a photojournalist, and he was being cornered, so I followed my instincts first, and I immediately went to help.

"What the hell are you people doing! This way to the stairs, MOVE!" an Afro-American male shouted towards the crowd, sounded like the person on the transceiver. Of course I had no time for second-guessing, I rushed down to the ground floor. The zombies swarmed all over the place, but I made my way through the crowd.

"Hey! Duck!"

I shot a quick round on the zombie in front of the photojournalist.

"You ok!"

"Fine! Thank you very much! Could have taken my head clean off, but it works!" *he smiled and also somehow hesitated to ask something*

"Save the Intros for later, right now we have to escape."

The photojournalist, quickly threw a baseball which almost hit me.

"What the!" there was a zombie who almost bit me. This place was completely unsafe.

"Watch your back!" and I immediately followed it up with a roundhouse which sent it's head flying, We made our way to the up the stairs, and followed the black man.

"Over Here!"

"Come on!"

We made it out of the entrance and back into the Security room.

"Where are the others?" the Black male asked.

"I don't know. I hope they got away." The photojournalist replied.

"Tough luck… those things won't quit, I've dealt with zombies before. They are probably eaten or one of them now… nothing we can do. I'm Leon Kennedy by the way, I was tasked to investigate the outbreak here."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have come, zombies are out there biting people, making more of them… Shit!" the black male ranted.

The male nodded, to an older male, who looked like the custodian of the mall he took out a welding torch and welded the door shut.

"As long as those things are in the mall, we better not use that door."

The Afro-American look towards the air vents."

"What are you doing?"

"The Air Ducts, They'll get us back into the mall, and apparently those things aren't smart enough to use the air ducts. So they won't be a factor."

"Wait a minute… You wanna go back in there? What for!"

The black male did not reply, and left the room. I stayed and investigated what the photojournalist knew.

"Hey! Hey!" The photojournalist called the man, but with no reply

Jessie looked at the photojournalist

"Nice camera, you a photographer?"

"As a matter of fact I am, Frank West, photojournalist. *looked at me with intrigue* So you've had experience with zombies, huh?"

"Yeah, was just a rookie, it took out Raccoon city."

"Really! I thought that Raccoon city was taken out by a nuclear explosion!" Jessie seemed surprised.

"The government likes covering things up… I swear the government has to answer to this, cause I bet they'll cover this up too…" Frank added

"Well I guess if people knew, it would cause a worldwide panic."

"Right." Jessie agreed, but with a sound of grief.

"What do you know about the outbreak?"

"Nothing, I just came here for a scoop. I thought it was a simple riot."

"And you didn't see the military on the borders of town?

Frank somehow regrets coming here…

"Can I see your photos?" Frank didn't give me the camera, I could sense the mistrust in the government.

"Can you show (me) your pictures?" and Frank seemed more willing to give the camera to Jessie rather than me.

"Seems like you know what you're doing."

Jessie stopped at the picture of the old man, and Frank mentioned that he was at the entrance, and asked Jessie if the guy had done anything wrong. The same question popped into mind, why would Jessie be intrigued? Since I knew Jessie was just part of the DHS, and Frank doesn't know that, I had to stayed quiet. Jessie was really secretive, but I understood her position. She returned the camera, and looked at me, and gestured me to follow her, unnoticeably.

"Wait we're not done talking yet. Just who are you guys?"

"I'm Jessie and the man you just saw is Brad, that's all I'm authorized to tell you."

And we went to the office, and left Frank curious.

"Who was that guy, in the picture?"

"He's Professor Russell Barnaby, he was in charge of a research about the zombies, though I'm not sure about the rest."

"So this Barnaby guy is the key to solving this? Then we'll need him alive."

_That would explain why he was so high strung._

I immediately contacted Hunnigan to research about Russell Barnaby.

"Leon, this is serious… You've got to see this."

Hunnigan looked twitchy, this must be big news.

My jaw literally dropped when I heard that, Russell Barnaby used to work for Umbrella.

"What? Are you serious!"

"He was in charge for containing a specimen, though that's all I can tell you, the rest is locked in the government archives, I can't get through. I'm sorry Leon you'll have to find out the rest on your own."

"That's all I need to go on… Good work Hunnigan."

_This was bad if this Barnaby guy really is from Umbrella he can cause more damage than just zombies._

I immediately left the room and saw Frank waiting near the vent.

"Hey, you should wait in the room. Don't bother covering this news, it's too dangerous."

"Listen! I don't even know you; so don't tell me what to do. Do you know how much the world would change if this news got out! I've never trusted the government so maybe you should just back off!" Frank replied agitated by what just happened.

_He has a point though after all these cover ups, these facts shouldn't be hidden, though as an officer it's still my duty to uphold the law. I don't blame him._

"Fine… do what you want, but let's work together, I wanna get to the bottom of this as much as you."

_If I wanted Frank on my side I would have to get to negotiate, Frank was sharp, and very persistent, but definitely a person you could trust, not a threat. He'd probably be one to get out of this place alive._

"Hmm, isn't that what you're told to do? Or are you freelance just like me?"

"A little of both, but I have my priorities. Besides I don't think Brad will let you do anything stupid alone. You in?"

"As long I get to report my finds. Fine."

"Come on, Let's go."

I hid the truth from Frank, it wasn't the right time, to tell him about anything… but like I said, Frank was sharp, and very well aware of these things, I knew that Frank would be able to cover this story, and he'd change the world.


	2. Ada and The Shooter

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and Deadrising are games created by Capcom, I do not own the characters, original story or as such, but I do own this fanfic.

Chapter 2: Ada, and the Mysterious Shooter

_From Frank's View:_

Leon led the way as we went looking for survivors, we ended up on the rooftops, and we found a man near the elevator looking for his wife.

"Have you seen my wife?"

"I'll check around the back"

I told Leon to wait with the guy, while looked around the corner, and I saw an old woman, who seemed like she was also looking for someone, I asked…

"Are you looking for your husband?"

"How did you know?"

"Your husband's safe, I'll take you to him."

"Oh! Thank you with all my heart!"

In that short walk, I felt comforted that we found some living survivors. It helped reduce that feeling of helplessness, or depression over seeing people get eaten right in front of you. Being here for only a few minutes can change a person instantly. Leon was no exception, I could just imagine what he's been through, and for him to withhold this much suffering must be a burden, which he'd wish he didn't have.

As they reunited they embraced each other with so much happiness, and relief. I took the picture of the moment, and it will probably stay in the people's hearts with gratitude. We showed them the way back to the security room, and continued with our search. We took the elevator down to the ground floor, and from the things in the surroundings, it seemed like we ended up in the stock room of the mall.

"This is gonna be a long three days…" Leon sighed…

"Wait, you have a ride out of here?"

"Yeah and I plan to rescue those people using this time."

"Well hope that it does arrive, they've got this place surrounded that even your chopper probably wouldn't make it."

"Don't worry, I'm with the government, they've got all the necessary means."

"Uh huh. You sure they won't just forget about you when time comes?"

We reached the door leading out of the stock room and I heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Get back, it could be zombies." Leon whispered.

"Zombies. Huh." I grabbed the fire extinguisher.

We surprised it, but unfortunately it was Jessie. She tumbled back and fell on the floor, pointing her gun at me.

"God! It's you! Look, don't sneak up on me." I helped her up.

"You know doing that will get you shot during an outbreak. Why are you here?"

"Brad was attacked, I located him on the monitor." Jessie tried to walk, but failed since she sprained her leg.

"It's probably just a sprain"

Jessie was very determined to rescue Brad, but at her condition, she would have been zombie food the second she stepped out of that door. I offered to help, but she refused my offer, because it was against regulations. Leon told her that he'd have a bigger chance with more of us, and she agreed to let me go there to help, because she had no choice, besides mentioning that those regulations probably didn't mention **zombie**s, gave Jessie no proper rebuttal.

"You know how to use that"

"Kinda… I've covered wars you know…"

"We gotta hurry Brad could be dying out there, I would hate to be the one to put a bullet through his head."

Jessie was more relaxed now.

"Don't worry, consider Brad saved." Leon comforted

"After I'm through helping you…you and I will have a nice little chat."

I felt pissed that Jessie has been hiding things since I got here, but she has to open up some time. From the way she's been saying her words, it was completely obvious that the old man in the picture probably did do something.

_What do you know Leon? What did Jessie tell you?_

I felt like there was an urge to ask Leon about what Jessie had told him, but I'm sure that there was a perfectly good reason why she hid the facts from me in the first place, I had to hear it from Jessie or Brad to prove my point.

We made our way across the Paradise Plaza and onto the Park. It felt like the place had gone to hell. We were welcomed by undead, and the remnants of probably one of the survivors, the sight was oddly more melancholic than scary. It was a complete picture of the perfect disaster, and Leon felt frustrated that someone repeated the tragedy. I could just share the frustration, and I still had find out the truth behind this.

Something caught my eye in the distance, a woman in red, and looked like she was climbing the walls up to the roof in the food court, that's where Brad was. I called Leon and told him about the crazy chick.

"Ada! What is she doing here!" Leon said while looking through his binoculars.

"She your girlfriend?"

"No, she works for Albert Wesker, we met in Raccoon city, she was in charge for collecting samples of viruses and pathogens, which could be used as a Biological Weapons. Just imagining how this could go, is a nightmare."

"So this Wesker guy what did he do?"

"Long story. 8 years long."

I snapped a picture of the woman and continued on following the path to Brad's location, the woman had made it to the roof before we got to say anything. Leon told me that she has that habit of shying away from him.

_How obvious could you get, that girl definitely likes Leon, then again I don't know how the two of them met but… judging from the way she appeared, she's definitely not here to visit her boyfriend…_

_From Ada's View:_

_ So we meet again Leon… _looking into a window on the roof, she sees Brad getting barraged with bullets by a Hispanic man.

_That man, he's my target… but I can't let Leon, or the photojournalist see me._

She knew that Leon knows she's there, but the thought occurred when she was ordered to steal the shooter's research.

_I can't give Leon any more clues; I'll have to be subtler. _

I crawled in from the vents, and waited for the photojournalist to make his way past the sign, and the start shooting at the Hispanic man.

*Transceiver beeped*

"Ms. Wong, have you located the target?"

"Yes, though he's being occupied by a male shooter."

"Extract the target, without harming him, stay hidden."

"Roger."

_Carlito Keyes, it says that you caused the outbreak… how? Maybe I can help you with a little rope._

_From Leon's View:_

Before long we made it, to the Food Court. We heard gunshots from a machine gun, and spotted Brad behind the one of the stalls in area, he was definitely in trouble. Frank and I scattered to divert the shooter's attention away from Brad, and I started shooting the man to cover Frank's path, and he made his way to Brad.

The food court was a mess and I could hold the guy off, just enough to give Brad and Frank an opportunity to counterattack. I had to think quickly, cause Frank might not have the experience that he says he does.

_I had to act; we were no match against that machine gun, even with the three of us. I had to take advantage of his temporary cease-fires._

_From Brad's View:_

_The shooter was out of the blue, but so were Leon and Frank, coming to my rescue._

"Your Uh… Girlfriend sent me to find you."

"Who, Jessie?"

"Ok, we'll have to talk about this later. You know how to use that gun?"

"I've never fired at a person!"

Leon and I thought the same; we had to shoot at his most vulnerable.

"Alright I'll cover you from here, you'll need to stick to the shadows. Try to get close to the target, ok?"

"And what do I do when I get close?"

"Well, the best solution would be to shoot the guy, but if you can't do that; keep him busy dodging your bullets and stay out of trouble. Are you up to it?"

"I'm a lot better with a camera, but… yeah I'll give it a shot."

"Next time he reloads, I'll lay down a suppressing fire. I'm counting on you. Make your way over there."

From Frank's View:

_I saw Brad and Leon shoot at the guy, but the guy was quick and avoided the shots, I had to get close enough to shoot him, this was a lot of pressure on my shoulders, and the trigger felt heavy. That's when I caught a glimpse of Ada…_

Ada swooped down from the vents and started shooting at me, she handed a rope to the man immediately retreated to avoid the five way shooting ground, I managed to snap a picture of the two, but the both of them disappeared into the ceilings above. I told Leon what I saw, and he seemed to think that the shooter must be connected to this whole case, I wanted to agree but it was still just a theory…

Brad was ok, he wasn't injured or shot, but I was more than eager to break the question to Brad.

"Where'd they go?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, and oh yeah here a managed to take this."

"Hmm… aside from Ada I don't know our shooter. Seems like she was helping him."

"Anyway, thanks for the help. I'm Brad"

"I'm Frank West, and right now I'd rather have an explanation than your thanks, Brad."

Brad was confused as to see the red woman, aiding the shooter, was more confused about the relation between her and Leon. Then I moved on to the previous picture which was the old man, that Jessie seemed to be interested in, Brad was too…

"Where'd you take that?"

"You help me I help you."

"You're one hell of a journalist, you are just a hot shot paparazzi with nothing better to do but invade peoples' privacy!"

"I try… You got a point?"

"You win, Frank. Let's work together."

Brad hands out for the camera but Frank demanded an explanation.

"Jessie and I are DHS agents, and yes we are looking for that man in the picture."

"You're with Homeland Security, and you knew about this Leon?"

"Yes, I knew about this, and Jessie told me before we left the safe house."

"So what did this guy do? Is he a terrorist? I took that near the entrance plaza… So anyone gonna tell me?"

_From Leon's View:_

Brad looked at me and shook his head inconspicuously, and I felt contradicted, between my obligations, and my own will… I held some knowledge that I knew Frank needed to know, and I need his help uncovering the truth behind all this. I had to tell Frank.

I had my own questions to answer too.

_Ada… Why are you here? What is your mission here? And what's so important with that shooter?_


End file.
